


Aay'han

by Cinlat



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Angst, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Playful Sex, a sweet moment before all hell breaks loose, dealing with past trauma (mentioned), death not depicted in this fic, request for gentle intimacy before a character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: Aay’han is Mando'a for a bittersweet, perfect moment of mourning and joy.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Male Bounty Hunter (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Aay'han

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DimiGex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/gifts).



> Word Count: 1543  
> Rating: NSFW
> 
> This is a request from probably two or three years ago from dimigex for an intimate moment between Cinlat and Verin right before Yavin 4.

**Wild Space  
D-5 Mantis**

“Cin?” Verin lifted his hand to silence the bleating alarm and kissed the bare shoulder barely visible beneath their blanket. “We drop out of hyper soon. Time to get up.” 

As expected, the Mantis shivered around the main cabin. Verin blew air between his lips, ruffling Cinlat’s white curls. “Too late.” They were headed into another mess created by someone else. Verin had half a mind to tell Fynta to lose his frequency, but it was a fleeting thought. She was family, the last he had. 

Cinlat let out a contented breath and snuggled closer. “How long?” Her body felt warm, invitingly so. She’d spent most of the trip working out contingency plans for a situation that none of them understood, then grabbed a shower and climbed into bed. That had been four hours ago. 

With a chuckle, Verin slid his hand over Cinlat’s stomach, tugging her closer. “Forty minutes before arrival.” Cinlat angled her shoulders to stare back at him, and Verin shrugged. “Ret’lini.”

“Did you have something in mind for that extra time?” Despite just waking from a deep sleep, Cinlat’s voice sounded alert. There was a rare promise in her tone, one that made Verin’s body hum with anticipation.

Verin plastered on a lopsided grin, grinding playfully as his hand inched towards her breasts. “Figured it would give us time to eat a decent meal before heading down to Yavin 4.” It wasn’t a lie, but he couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this. 

Cinlat rolled onto her back, knuckles tracing Verin’s stomach and leaving trails of electricity as they drifted lower. Verin’s eyes drifted shut, following her path in his mind’s eye until warm fingers drove all doubt of her intentions away. He released a shaky laugh and opened his eyes to meet her all-white gaze. “You make a convincing argument for staying in bed.”

The hint of a smirk tugged at the corners of Cinlat’s lips as her hand moved at a methodical pace. Verin’s breathing quickened. He couldn’t remember the last time that his wife had instigated anything of a sexual nature. Too long, judging by the pressure building at the base of his spine. 

While Verin had no doubts about Cinlat’s affection for him, growing up as a slave taught her to be reserved. She’d never outright denied Verin relief, but more often than not, it was through oral stimulation or with nimble fingers. Verin didn’t forced the issue, though had been known to beg from time to time. Likewise, Cinlat took nothing for herself, doing what felt like a duty, then carrying on. It had taken time, but Verin learned not to take it personally.

Shilfting, Verin settled above Cinlat. He balanced on his elbows, careful to support his weight to avoid pinning her. A second hand wrapped around the base of Verin’s erection, squeezing in time with her strokes. “How’s that?”

Verin pressed his forehead to Cinlat’s and tried to steady the motion of his hips. “Keep that up, and time management won’t be an issue.”

To Verin’s surprise, Cinlat released a low laugh. The pressure at the base of his shaft increased, startling Verin out of a euphoric trance. Verin whimpered when the friction from her other hand stopped altogether. He wasn’t above playing the part of overdramatic misery. “Come on, Cin. Don’t be mean.” It had been so long since they’d taken time to have fun with sex, but this was playful by her standards.

Pulling back, Verin stared into the unnatural beauty of Cinlat’s white eyes. Her face was open, smoothed by a precious moment of carefree enjoyment of being with someone she cared about. Verin lowered his lips to hers, stealing a chaste kiss, then hissing at the quick pumps it earned him. He chuckled and nipped at her neck. “That’s cheating.”

“You said that you wanted to take your time,” Cinlat countered, resuming her leisurely pace. 

Chills erupted along Verin’s arms, traveling into his back. Nuzzling Cinlat’s neck, he flexed in time with her strokes until his body vibrated with need. Carefully, Verin lowered more of his weight onto his wife, balancing on one elbow while the other hand traced a pointed path along her shoulder, past lean ribs, and didn’t stop until his fingers wrapped loosely around her thigh. 

“It’s been a while,” Verin offered, hoping that his expression conveyed that his intentions could be rebuffed with a single word. He tugged Cinlat’s leg higher until it encircled his waist. “What do you say?”

The seconds stretched into hours while Cinlat considered. She’d be searching her emotions, testing the limits of her tension. Verin knew the routine by now. Neither wanted to risk triggering a panic attack. Cinlat had to be in a certain mindset to allow him access to her body. He was about to rescind his request when Cinlat’s fingers uncurled, settling on his biceps. Verin took it as further acceptance when her legs widened, allowing him to fit between them.

Verin adjusted their position, ignoring the tremor building in his arms. Cinlat accepted his kiss, parting her lips when his tongue brushed across them. He pushed forward, swallowing the growl in the back of his throat. It was a tenuous game he played now, between satisfying a need and triggering some demon that would have him ejected from the bed. 

Cinlat never spoke about her time as a slave, and Verin knew better than to ask. She’d been an adult when Braden purchased her for the Great Hunt, with an iron will, but shattered soul. He’d worked for years to find some way through her defenses, poking and prodding for weaknesses. Any time he found one, she reinforced it. Until one day, Cinlat accepted him. Verin hadn’t worked up the courage to ask what had changed, and over time, it stopped mattering. 

Verin pressed his forehead to Cinlat’s once he was fully seated, eyes closed to the euphoric sensations playing havoc with his body. The tender kiss that Cinlat pressed to his lips startled him, and Verin smiled down at her. They moved together in an easy rhythm that wound him so tight that he felt like he’d snap. Her grip tightened around his arms, the only indication that he’d touched the right spot.

“I want you to come for me, riduur.” The words were out before he could stop them, breathy and desperate. “Please.”

Cinlat stilled, her fingers relaxing when Verin looked into her eyes. “Why is this so important to you?” Her brow furrowed, hair fanned out on the pillow. She was beautiful.

Verin pressed a kiss to the hollow of Cinlat’s throat to buy time to think of an answer. When he showed his face again, he wore what he hoped was an easy smile. “It’s a matter of pride, riduur. Every man wants to know that he can please his woman.”

Rolling her eyes, Cinlat released a huff of laughter before sliding her hand between them. “Men,” she grumbled.

Verin’s heart skipped a beat when he felt Cinlat’s knuckles brush his hip bone. Though she seldom took pleasure for herself, she was adept at it when she tried. Verin held himself still until he felt the swirl of her fingers between their bodies. Only then, did Verin start to thrust again.

Electric jolts skittered through Verin’s muscles every time Cinlat’s fingertips brushed against his shaft while she worked herself. His speed increased, making it a challenge to keep his thrusts gentle. Cinlat’s eyes drifted closed, shrinking to white slits as her lips parted. Her sharp inhale nearly pushed him over the edge.

Leaning back, Verin took Cinlat’s hips in hand and pulled her onto his knees. He wanted to watch everything, from the furrow in her brow, to the way her eyes lit in that split second before bliss took her. Cinlat’s ministrations sped up, her chest rising and falling in time with Verin’s. Her other hand flattened against the wall, bracing herself as they raced towards completion. 

Verin bent forward, shifting the angle of penetration. His jaw ached from the force of his clenched teeth. The sight of his cock sliding in and out while Cinlat fondled them both was intoxicating. Then, Cinlat’s hand stilled, the muscles in her stomach and thighs drawing tight a second before her inner walls pulsed around him. Verin waited, breath caught in his throat until Cinlat released a whispered moan.

“Fierfek.” Fingers digging into Cinlat’s hips, Verin buried himself so deep that their pelvic bones touched. He sucked in air, chest heaving under the force of his orgasm with her moan ringing in his ears.

Verin’s body shook, muscles twitching well after the intensity had passed. When Verin finally opened his eyes, it was to find an amused smirk on Cinlat’s lips. He still held her hips off the bed, but couldn’t bring himself to let go. Verin wanted to remember her like this for the rest of his days. The pleased expression and relaxed features. The Cinlat that no one else knew. It was a perfect moment, and who knew when they’d get another.

**Author's Note:**

> Ret'lini: "Just in case."


End file.
